Before the Worst
by winter3711
Summary: "I've never believed in love and I still don't but sometimes he makes me question my own beliefs" -Libby Anderson "Its funny how I didn't care at all until I realized that she was serious and thing would never be the same" -Marcus Johnson Just some OC love at Camp Half-Blood between the girl noone expected to have anyone and the guy who noone thought would ever stop being a player
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, WINter here. Just wanted to say that I don't own the song the guy in the prologue sings, Uggs, converses, Percy Jackson and I'm probably missing stuff. Also the characters Damaris, Astaria, and Eros I don't own. The credit for them goes to my awesome best friend .Pie, you should really check her out. Oh, just FYI the story starts in June after the last PJ book and before the HoO books start. Well enjoy :)**

Prologue:

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Damaris yelled as we ran towards the exit of the cave. While running I tripped over something. Normally I would ignore it and keep running, but I was compelled to look down. I found that what I had tripped over was severed arm, but more disturbing was the giant pile of dead bodies lying directly to my left. I wanted to look away and keep running, oh how I wish it could have been that easy, but something caught my eye. In the sea of blonde and brown hair, there was something that stuck out, something that shouldn't have been there.

I couldn't help but scream out the word "No!" as I saw her laying there. I ran to her cold, lifeless body, not caring that I was running knee deep in dead bodies. When I reached her I picked up her body and tried to clean some of the blood off of her beaten, swollen face. "No, no you can't be dead, damn it, you can't die mad at me," I muttered as I stared into her gray lifeless eyes. "I never got to apologize, I never got to tell you how much I love you," I kept muttering to her body as if she could hear me. "I'll never get to kiss you good night again, we'll never again sit by the lake as I sing to you, you'll never get to kick my ass again-"

No, no she couldn't be dead, she wasn't. "You're not dead," I muttered, "they just knocked you out cold thats all, you'll wake up soon and then I can take you back to camp," I nearly smiled at what I was saying. "Yes, we'll get back to camp, we'll go down to the lake, I'll play the guitar and you can sing, 'member when we use to do that? I do, I loved it." I looked down from her face to her neck which was also covered in blood. "How did you get these cuts? Wel,l it doesn't matter, you've gotten worst ones before," I let out a small laugh, so just in case she woke up, she would know everything is okay. "They'll heal up quick enough, then we can go down to the lake and wrestle like we use to do, and I'll let you throw me in the lake, then I'll pull you in and we'll laugh and laugh and laugh. Do you remember when we would sit and just laugh, not really about anything, we were just happy? I do, I loved every second of it."

I was using the sleeve of my jacket to clean some of the blood off of her neck, when I realized that she wasn't wearing my necklace. "Oh baby you lost your necklace, it's no problem though, I got Stella to make you another one. See?" I reached in my pocket and pulled out a necklace with an arrow charm on it, identical to the one I gave her a couple months ago. I snapped it around her neck and leaned back a little bit to admire it. "See I told you, you'll be safe as long as your wearing this, I bet if you were wearing it today you wouldn't have gotten beaten so badly. No problem, though, you'll just have a few new scars thats all. Like you say scars tell stories, and what a crazy story this will be to tell." I smiled at the thought of trying to explain everything to everyone. "But we don't have to tell anyone, if you don't want to."

The two of us just sat there for a moment. "Baby, please wake up, your scaring me, please, I gotta-I gotta ask you a question. I know I have asked you already and you said no and whats been going on between us lately, but I just want you to think about it, thats all. I really do want you to marry me, and I know you think we're to young, but you say every day that we're half-bloods and that means we don't know what day is our last, so why won't you marry me, just incase today is our last day?" She just laid there in my arms, silent.

"I even got Stella to make you a ring, see?" I pulled out a silver ring with a blue gem in the center. "I know you don't really have a favorite color, but blue's nice isn't it?" She didn't respond, all she did was lay in my arms. I sighed and placed the ring on her left ring finger. "Just think about," I asked her and then we sat together in pure silence. "At least you're not mad at me anymore, are you?" Again she staid silent, "Baby, please don't do this to me, I know I was an ass, I just want you back. I'm not the same without you, and I hate seeing you hurting because of me, you know I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that right?" No response.

_That poor soul_ I heard someone say, but as I whipped my head around I realized that there was no one there to say it. _Has no one told him, she isn't breathing?_ I heard the same voice again, and as I heard it for a second time I realized the voice sounded familiar. Like someone I used to know, but have forgotten about.

"She's breathing, she is, I can hear her breath," I yelled so the voice would hear me, where ever it was.

_Are you sure? _The voice asked. _Or are you just telling yourself that?_

"I'm sure, I can hear her breath, slowly inhaling and exhaling, and you can too, your just messing with my head."

_Am I? _The voice asked then took a long pause._ It is so much easier to be comforted by a lie than it is to hurt by the truth isn't it? _Another long pause._ Insanity is very a wonderful place isn't it? Oh wait, I forgot you already knew that, since you decided to stay there._

"I'm not insane!" I persisted,"I can't be insane."

_Then open you eyes if your not insane! _The voice yelled, making my ears ring. _A sane person wouldn't just stand there and smile and think if they don't believe it to be true, its not. If your telling me your not insane, then look at the world around you, look at her, wake up and realize she's not here any more...she left both of us a while ago. _

Then it hit me, the voice I was hearing was my own, only it sounded different. I couldn't quite put my finger on how it seemed different, it seemed much calmer than my own, but at the same time much angrier. "But she's not, she's still here, in my arms, ready to be taken home." Insane or not, I wasn't ready to leave her.

For a few moments their was pure silence and then I heard the Cyclopes coming down the hall again. "We need to get out of here," I told her knowing if we stayed we both would get killed. But she wouldn't move, even when I tried to help her up she just lied there. "Baby we have to go..." but again she staid motionless, "Baby, do you even want to leave?" I waited for a moment but her silence answered the question for her. We weren't leaving. "Alright, but just incase we don't make it out, I want to be able to say I sang one last time to you." I wrapped my arms tightly around her using one of my hands to stroke her hair as I began to sing:

_Goodnight, sleep tight, no more tears_

_In the morning, I'll be here_

_And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes_

_Because we said goodnight, and not goodbye_

_We said goodnight, and not goodbye_

As I sang the last note my voiced trembled. I kept stroking my fingers through her hair, but as my chin rested on her shoulder looking at all the chaos that was happing around us, I could feel hot tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to lose her and every second she staid silent I died a little bit.

Chapter 1:

"Libby, hurry your little ass up!" Damaris shouted at me as I was frantically looking through my trunk, that was at the base of my bunk.

"One second!" I yelled back at her. "I can't find my dagger, do you know where it is?" I asked her as went through everything I had for about the seventh time.

"Did you leave it at the lake?" she asked, a tad bit annoyed at me, as she walked out of our lovely cabin number six. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised high. "Remember" she said, "you went to the lake after dinner last night." Right as she said it I remembered planning on going to the arena after dinner, but I decided to stay by the lake instead. I let out a large sigh to show that I recognized my own stupidity. "Go get it then meet me in the arena in fifteen minutes tops. Got it?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Good." Then she left towards the sword arena for practice.

Damaris always felt strongly about that practice makes perfect, which in her case it did. The only thing she did besides eating, sleeping, and occasionally talking to her best friend, aka me, was practice. She definitely was the camp's best fighter. Even if she was only fourteen, she could still whip anyones ass any day. The second, of course, being me but I probably wouldn't be as good if I wasn't always practicing with Damaris.

As I arrived at the lake, the first thing I saw was my dagger. Next thing was the guy who had one hand clinched around it and the other wrapped around the neck of a guitar. I really didn't know how else to get it back so I went up and kicked him.

He jumped back startled then turned and looked at me with eyes so blue, if they were anymore so they would be inhuman. "Listen that's my dagger," I said pointing at it, still clutched in his hand. "and if you don't give it back it three seconds I push you in the lake and smash your guitar, kay?"

All he did was laugh at what I said, "I like to see you try," he remarked still laughing. I did a quick shrug and within a matter of seconds kicked him again sending him flying into the lake, snatched his guitar in the process. I raised his guitar over my head about to let it come down and be smashed into a billion pieces when he said, "Fine you win, here" He threw my dagger at my feet as he got out of the lake. I set his guitar down, picked my dagger up and started walk away. "hey wait up!" he yelled as he started running towards me. _Gods, what could he want?_

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Well you know I just wanted to, you know, say hey," he said trying to be charming but I wasn't falling for it.

I turned to face him and held my dagger up to his neck. "You know if you wanted to flirt with me, you should have done before you gave me my dagger back."

He shrugged and did a little laugh before saying, "Well, you did only give me three seconds."

I sighed, rolling my eyes at him and pulled my dagger away from his throat and started towards the arena. "Hey blueberry, I wasn't done talking to you," he said as he started towards me again.

_Does he know when to give up? _I whipped my head around and asked, "Blueberry?"

"Well yea, blueberry," he explained, "you know 'cause your hair is the color of blueberries and you've been to rude to tell me your name, so its blueberry."

"First, have you ever actually seen a blueberry? Give you a spoiler alert, Hun, they're not blue, they're purple," _And I'm pretty sure I dyed my hair blue not purple._ "And second, you never told me you name, so why the hell would I tell you mine?" I asked him.

"Hi I'm Marcus." He said extending his hand, while I just stood there scowling at him for a couple seconds, "Psss If you didn't know this is the part you tell me your name, and we shake hands and all that crap" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and once again started towards the arena, "Libby" I shouted as I walked away from him.

Once again he caught up with me and said, "Livvy thats cute, is it, like, short for Olivia or something?"

A seconds later he was flat on his back and I was on top of him with dagger ready. "My name isn't 'Livvy' it's Libby L-I-B-B-Y," I said pulling my dagger closer to his throat, "And if you ever call me that, or anything else again, I will kill you, got it?"

"Wow, anger management problems much?" he said with a bit of laughter in his voice. _I can't believe this guy, is he always this annoying?_

I sighed, stood up and for what I hoped was the last time, started walking towards the arena. "Hey wait up," Marcus yelled as scrambled to his feet and came after me, once again. _Does he not know when to stop? _"Listen I'm sorry if I was being annoying... So, I was wondering if you wanted hang out-"

"Stop right there," I cut him off, "your not sorry for annoying me 'cause if you were you wouldn't be standing here right now, pissing me off. And I would never 'hang out' with you, and here's why: I'm not easy to get along with, and I'm sensing your a bit of a bitch-"

"Fine so you aren't going to just hang out, why not instead, you go out on a date with me tonight ?" He said, smiling charmingly.

All I could do was scoff at him, "You think I'll go on date with YOU? Give me one reason I should even considered going on a date with you." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"How 'bout this," he said, "you go out with me and I'll stop annoying you?"

"Or I could kill you then you would stop annoying me," I hissed at him.

"You could do that," he admitted, "but that would only make one of us happy, if we went with my option, both of would be happy." I actually stood there and contemplated the options. Finally I let a small sigh, followed by an even smaller nod. "Good, but I am tweaking one part of our agreement," he said. I raised my eyebrow, about to say something, when he stopped me. "It's nothing big, it just at then end of the date I will let you decided if you want me to stop annoying you or not," he said flashing another one of his charming smiles.

"Ha, I'll just save you the anticipation; I will tell you to leave me alone," I told him with a sarcastic laugh.

"Only time will tell," he said smugly, "meet me by the lake after dinner, okay?"

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "Just try to be less, wet when you come," I said looking at his sandy blonde hair and his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt that were still dripping wet from when I had pushed him in the lake. I then started walking away in the direction of the arena.

"See ya later Olibia," he shouted with a laugh as started back towards the lake

As I walked into the arena I saw Damaris standing there, her hand on her hip. "Your late," she said.

"I know, I know, I know, but I got my dagger back and thats all that matters," I said, quickly moving towards one the practicing dummies. I wasn't really in the mood to explain the rest of the story to her.

"It took you 25 minutes to get your dagger, either you're lying or you've gotten weak Mad Libs," she said, calling me by the nickname she had given me when we were five, "Why not you tell me what actually happened?" She moved to the dummy next to mine.

"Its nothing," I said while slashing the dummy's chest.

"Its-" She started as she hacked the dummy with her sword, "not-" she stabbed, "nothing I know-" she slashed, "you better than-" she chopped, "that."

"He's nobody," I said as I chopped the head off the dummy.

Damaris came to a dead stop, "He?" she asked, her eyebrow raised high.

_Damn it, Libby_ "Uh, yea, he..." I said, wanting to play it cool but majorly failing at it.

"Well, does this mysterious, 'he,' have a name" she asked, her hand on her hip.

"No..." I muttered underneath my breath. I looked over to her. She had a look on her face saying, 'I'm waiting, idiot.' I sighed, "Marcus," I mumbled.

"Huh," she said sounding bored, "pull your sword out, Mad Libs," I turned to her with my eyebrow raised. I did occasionally fight with a sword, but I wasn't very good with it. Too heavy and not enough sneak attack methods with it. "Just do it," I sighed, sheathed my dagger and reached into my pocket and pulled out an old Greek coin. With in a few seconds, the coin had changed into my double bladed sword.

Damaris gave a quick nod then start running towards. She slashed her sword at me. I quickly and easily stopped it with one blade, while slashing the other one towards her. She deflected my slash with ease and grace. We continued with our battle for about another 15 minutes. "Tie?" I suggested knowing that if we didn't stop now, we would be battling all night.

"How 'bout this: we call it a tie and you tell me what ever you're hiding or we can say I won," she said.

"Fine, you win," I muttered while putting away my sword.

"Damn it, Libby, tell me what happened," She shouted at me.

"Fine, he asked me out, alright, that piece of shit asked me out!" I screamed at her. _Calm down Libby, she wasn't trying to piss you off, she was just curious. _"Are you happy now?" I asked calmly.

"He asked you out?" she asked stunned. "Like a guy asked you, Libby Anderson, out? Did you said yes?"

I sighed, "Yea, I said yes," Damaris' jaw dropped like they did in old cartoons.

"Do you, like, like him or something," she asked.

"Hell no! He said if I went on the date with him, he would stop annoying me, and trust me, I much rather spend an hour of annoyance with him tonight than have a whole summer filled with annoyance,"

We just stood there for a second, in pure silence. Then Damaris asked something that I thought she wouldn't ask in a million years. "Are you going to wear that?"

I could nearly feel my jaw drop. "What, I mean yea, I didn't really thinking about it but I guess, why do you care again?" I said, completely confused out of my mind.

"No reason, I just thought if you're going on a date, a blood stained T-shirt probably isn't your best option."

I was still staring at her like an idiot when I asked, "Since when did you become a daughter of Aphrodite, Damaris?"

"Listen, all I'm saying is your going on this date. It doesn't matter if you like this kid or not, you're not going, looking like you just got really pissed off at a bottle of ketchup. And as your best friend, I'm here to make sure you don't. Alright?"

"Fine, whatever," I said, still confused at why she cared at all. "What should I wear then,"

"Just wear the hoody your dad sent you," She said. I could feel my frown turn into a scowl. "Not because your dad bought it, just 'cause-"

I held up my hand to shut her up. "Fine, I'll wear it, as long as you stop acting so weird,"

"Trust me this is weirding me out just as much," She said.

"Good," I said, "Well we better go get ready for dinner." She nodded and we both walked out of the arena, heading towards the Athena cabin.

Dinner consisted of Damaris asking me questions about him, me pointing Marcus out to Damaris, and Damaris instantly not liking him. "I don't know, he seems like an asshole to me," she remarked once. "I think he's the guy who flirts with, like, every girl," she said another time. "Are you sure? We could just kill him," she suggested a different time.

After dinner, we went back to the cabin. I crouched on the ground and looked under the bunks to find a large Fed-Ex box. I opened it, to see everything that my dad had sent me in the last year. Two pairs of Ugg boots, useless. A CD from some band I never heard of, pointless. Four skirts, unneeded. A family photo from when I was five, not wanted. A hand written letter from him, unread. Finally I reached a white hoody with horizontal black stripes design on it and three black buttons coming down from the neck line. I sighed as I pulled it out of the box. I pulled off my orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and pulled the hoody over my head. I stood up and looked down to see how I looked. The hoody had no bagginess to it, it fit me perfectly. _Well, you did it again, dad_. I thought. _Creepily you knew exactly what my size was. _

I pulled out my hand mirror, that was so under used it had a thick layer of dust collecting on it. I looked at my mess of blue curls that went down pass my elbow. I sighed and pulled out a hair band, and tied my hair back. The same few piece of hair that were never quite long enough to be tied back, fell in front of my eyes. I huffed as I tried to push them behind my ears, but of course they didn't stay.

Lastly I kicked off my muddy combat boot and slipped on an old pair of plain black high top converses. "I'll be back in like an hour," I said to Damaris as I started out of the cabin.

"Kay, have fun," she said, "but not to much fun, I don't want to hear about any little Libby Juniors got it?" I shot her an 'okay' sign with my fingers before I walked out of the cabin.

**Not great, I know but what do you think? Leave Reviews... they make me happy. See ya soon 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys sorry for not posting in an uber long time, but here is chapter (Warning its really cheesy and not very good) and you should all thank my good friend Lacy .Likes .Pie for not talking to me until I uploaded this chapter. Oh yea i dont own the PJ books and if I did it wouldn't be popular at all because they would suck. Oh and I don't own Zombieland either, for the same reason. Oh and Libby and Damaris both got twitters (Libby's run by me and Damaris's run by Lacy. Likes. Pie.) so follow them, if you want to make them feel special: LibbyHatesYou DamarisBeSpazin**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

_You don't have to do this. _I told myself as I started walking away from the cabins and towards the lake, where I was suppose to meet Marcus. Even though the air was reasonably warm (like it always was at Camp Half-Blood) I still was shivering. Just the thought of this night just made my skin crawl. It wasn't that I didn't want to go on the date, it just, no actually that was it, I really just didn't want to go. I didn't want to go because I know the whole time it will only be awkward silences and then him make crappy jokes about the awkward silence and me having to control my temper, like always, and trying not to punch in the throat.

_He probably isn't even going to come. _I kept telling this to myself. It was a pretty good assumption truthfully. He probably just flirted with me to see if I _actually_ would come then be a dick about it every time he saw me like, "Hey Blueberry been on any good dates lately" then laugh about with his friends while they all acted like drunken idiots around the campfire. Even just the thought of it pissed me off, and if he was planning on actually doing it, he best be ready for some sweet old fashion Libby Anderson styles revenge.

Now of course my anger management issues made it so typically I acted rash, and instantly went to beating the person who ticked me off up, but even the most predictable of people can surprise you. I also loved long, painful, revenge that keeps people worried and wondering for days, weeks, even years. Once about 3 years ago, for instants, a guy, Clayton, (I think that was his name at least) really pissed me off and of course at first I just wanted to throw a chair at his face or something but what he did was too large and too unacceptable to be settled by violence. I started to think of ideas for pay back but then I realized something: he was an idiot and if I wait, an opportunity will come along. So I waited, for over a year and a half. Until one day I was able to slip something in his drink which made him piss red for like a week, he was so freaked out. Best. Revenge. Ever.

And then of course there was the time when for one day out of like all thousands of days I have lived I got really excited. I mean like I bet I was scaring some people with how freaking happy I was that day. Truly I don't remember what got me so excited but I remember telling Damaris about, over and over and over again. To the point where Damaris snapped and told me if I wanted to still be her friend, I would have to shut up. I knew she was joking, of course, and I decided to shut up, for seven and a half months, not a single word. It wasn't the silent treatment because I still acknowledge Damaris, which in most people's silent treatments it more like shunning. It was hard but hey Damaris did tell me to shut up so she kind of brought it upon herself, if you think about it.

Still shivering, I got closer and closer to the lake. I still didn't see him and somewhere in the pit of my stomach I felt a tad bit sick. Not sick as I ate raw fish for dinner and now I'm going to go over to that bush and throw up but sick as in I was so upset that I could feel it. Why was I upset though?

No, don't even think that. I wasn't upset cause I didn't see Marcus yet. I should be overjoyed that I he isn't here. Maybe I was mistaking the feeling upset in my stomach for something more reasonable, like happiness or gladness or hell-yeah-I-just-got-out-of-something-I-didn't-want-to-do-ness.

A second later it didn't matter what I thought I felt because I saw him standing by the lake, his back towards me. He wasn't exactly looking at the lake nor at the wood or even the sky. It seemed like his point of focus was unstable and constantly shifting, trying to keep his brain entertained until something more interesting would happen. Maybe he had ADHD like Damaris and a ton of other Half-Bloods did.

_ Okay so he did decide to show up, what a gentlemen, _I thought sarcastically. Then an idea stuck me. I didn't have to show up. He hadn't seen me yet, I could go back the cabin and just ignore him for the rest of the summer. Yeah this could work, I mean of course he would annoy but most people do. After a week or so he would just become white noise to me. His voice would seem as meaningless as the sound of crickets chirping at night to me.

I smiled at the idea and then decided just to head back to the cabins unheard. I started walking and everything was fine, then I stepped on a twig, snapping it in half. It hardly made a noise so I wasn't too worried that Marcus would have heard me but then a moment later I heard, "Hey, Olibia, I thought you were trying to skip out on me."

I whirled around to see him standing in the same place, turned around, looking exactly the same, except for the fact that his focus wasn't scattered anymore, it was all on me. At first I felt a little nervous, why you may ask, for that I didn't have answer but I knew I was. But then I reminded myself this: _Libby Anderson, you are one badass mother fucker, _and instantly the nervous feeling went away and the feeling of lets-get-this-over-with-ness rushed over me. "I was trying," I shouted back, "I just didn't succeed at it,"

I could hear him laugh a little bit and then he shouted, "You know most dates talk place when two people aren't like 300 yards apart, unless, of course, you are germaphobic,"

I sighed and pinched my nose with my index finger and thumb. This was exactly why I didn't want to come: an asshole making crappy jokes the whole entire freaking time.

"Pssssss" He shouted after a long awkward silence, "this is part when you come down here and we start the date and all that crap"

I sighed a trudged down the hill towards him, and every step felt heavier and heavier. _A whole summer worth of him shutting up, _I kept reminding myself this as I walked. _It _will_ be worth it._

It's funny how even though the sunny day had already replaced with a dusky twilight, I noticed so many things about Marcus's appearance that I had overlooked earlier. Maybe it was because he was no longer sopping wet. He was now wearing a nondescript black t-shirt that I think had the faded name of a band on it, but it was kinda hard to tell and jeans that looked exactly like the ones he was wearing earlier except they weren't wet. His loosely curly blonde hair was completely dry now yet it still kind of hung in front of his electric blue eyes. I also noticed his overly tanned skin was covered in scars, mostly on face. Just looking at his scars gave me the painful memory of the day- no don't think about it, its not worth it. Even though I convinced myself not to think about I still couldn't help but rub my shoulder blade, the only place (except for my brain) that was still scarred by that day.

"Woah," he said once I go over to him, "you look amaz- I mean finally, I thought I would have to spend this whole night alone, thinking of ways to annoy you all summer," he said.

"Aww you didn't have to do that," I said with a fake sweet voice, "you do already do that by just being _you_" I scowled at him.

"Wow, PMS much?" he asked.

"Your lucky I'm not," I replied coldly, "'cause if I was, your head would already be a nice little trinket on my bed side table."

"Short tempered?" he suggested.

"Nope, not short tempered, I just have a quick reaction to bullshit."

He laughed, "Jeez I really didn't take you for the type of girl to have a good sense of humor, but I guess everyone makes mistakes."

"I don't have a sense of humor," I replied instantly, not wanting to have the wrong impression of me. "I'm mean, just some people, stupid people mostly, like you, think I'm kidding."

"Hm, good to know," He said simply before he started walking kind of in the direction of the lake but also kind of not in the direction of the lake either.

After he walked a bit, he turned and looked me, still standing in the same place, "You coming?" He asked.

"Oh no I thought I would just stand here and let you go on this thing by yourself, I mean you have enough of an ego for two people so," he just stood there, looking more hurt that I wasn't coming over than by my insult, which yes wasn't the best but still. "Fine," I sighed as I started walking over to him. Once I got over to him he instantly started walking again. "Where are we going?" I asked him, "I mean if you are one of those creepy serial killer dudes who ask girls out only to take them out in the middle of the woods just so they can kill them because they had something tragic happen when they were just a child, I'm cool with that," Actually I would like that better, the date wouldn't last as long, "I just want to know."

"If I tell you it will ruin the surprise, for both of us"

"Wait you don't know where we are going, wow you put a lot of thought into this didn't you? Actually I bet you did since this probably took all thinking that little pea brain of yours can handle." I snapped at him.

"I know where we will end up," Again he seemed not to care about me insulting him, but he did seem upset that I was question is master plan for this date "I just kinda like let fate choose the way we get there." For once he made sense, not much sense, but a little bit. Letting fate choose your route on life is a very tempting option, but it was also a very dangerous one. It made much more sense, however, to try to make your own fate. There were some things that fate had rule over you, of course, like when you die, how you die, who kills you, stuff like that, but things like choosing whether you should have a banana for breakfast, or what shirt you are going to wear that day or where you were going on date, you could usually decide yourself.

"So," He said as if he really wanted me to start the conversation, but I wasn't here to talk, I was here so we never had to talk again. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, he said, "Gay baby."

"Huh?" I asked knowing what he was talking about, just hoping he wasn't so immature to actually say it.

"You know, they say a gay baby is born somewhere in the world, every time there is an awkward silence"

"There most have been a hell lot of awkward silences when you were born," I muttered under breath and then said, "Wow you aren't 11 years old are you?" I said doing an over dramatic eye roll.

"Sorry," he mumbled under his breath and for a second I was shocked, well on the inside, on the outside I was still as bored as wood (okay so I make crappy jokes to but at least I don't tell people other people unlike Marcus). "I just thought that maybe we had just made the next Neil Patrick Harris." Shocked feeling, gone.

"I'm not making a gay baby with you, even if he will end up as a hot celebrity which every teenage girl will wait for the day he changes his sexual preference so they can fantasize marrying him without it seeming wrong," I hissed at him.

"I think we already did," Marcus said with a cocky smile.

"Damn it"

He laughed as we kept on walking in more silence, not really awkward silence this time. Just silence. It was actually kind of nice, but of course, nice things can never stay especially when he was around. "So what kinda stuff you into?" he asked.

Gods I really hated small talk. How I see it, using small talk to keep a conversation from dying is like hooking a dead body up to an oxygen machine to keep them from dying. It was already gone and there was no reason to try to revive it. It was pointless and only insane people would do it.

Even though I really didn't want to answer, I did, knowing the more I talked, the less he did, and that was better for my sanity and better for his health. "I'm in the ass-kicking business," I said quoting one of my favorite movies.

"And business is good," he said finishing the quote.

I came to a dead stop, "_Zombieland_ fan?" I asked casually, but on the inside I was flipping out. I loved _Zombieland_, I had seen it over a million times, (okay maybe thats a bit of an exaggeration, but not by much) I could quote nearly the whole movie, and of course it was one of the few thing that I would laugh at all the jokes and pay attention the whole time, no matter how many times I had seen it.

"Uh no," He started, "the biggest _Zombieland_ fan ever,"

"Uh no you aren't," I corrected him, as we both started walking again, "that crown is worn by this chick." I said pointing at myself.

"Really? I didn't take you as a _Zombieland_ girl, but what do I know."

"Really? You didn't take me as a _Zombieland_ fan?" I asked and he nodded in responded with a nod, "Dude the whole movie is about fucking up zombies and meeting Billy fucking Murray, why wouldn't I like it?"

"Good point," He laughed and then said, "wait, are you even old enough to have seen that movie?" He asked

"I'm 14, I think I'm old of enough, douche bag," I replied sourly.

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

"The twenty-ninth," I said unwillingly.

"Hey same here, what month?"

"October," I said hesitantly, _please don't let us have the same birthday, _I thought, _you really, truthfully don't know how much it would piss me off if I had the same birthday as him._

"Yes, I am September," he exclaimed while pumping one of his fist in the air.

"And why does this make you spaz so much, exactly?"

"'Cause that means I'm exactly a year and one month more mature than you are, so ha," he said pointing his finger in my face.

"You might be a year older than me but-"

"A year and one month," he corrected me.

"Does that month make that much of a difference?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, of course it does," He said it like I had asked him if the sky was blue.

"How exactly?"

""Cause if not, I would only be a year older than you," he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, like I was saying earlier, you might be a year and one month older than me but that doesn't make you a year and one month more mature than me."

"How do you see that," he asked.

"You made a gay baby joke," I said simply.

"Fair enough," he said, "lets just change topics now."

"So what about you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"What kinda stuff are you into?" I said repeating his question from earlier.

"Oh yea, well I play guitar-"

"Oh so you are on of the douches who play a guitar on a beach, just to pick up chicks, cause if you have a guitar that means you are deeper than you look?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I guess, you could put it like that, I mean that is kinda how I got you to come isn't?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"No, I came 'cause I hate you, 'member our deal?"

He frowned, "Still hate me, huh?" I nodded. The frown evaporated from his face and a smile was left in its place. "Well, thats okay, we have the whole night to fix that, don't we?" He asked.

"No, we don't, the deal was I came, me liking you isn't part of it," I snapped at him.

"Well, it isn't, you're correct, but there is no part of the deal that is against it either." He said, confidently smiling. "And, just so you know, I am going to tell our gay baby that our first date happened because I hit on you while playing guitar, on a beach." He added.

"No, first of all we don't have a gay baby and second of all even if we did, you are not lying to him, or else he will grow up to be a gay version of you!"

"So you don't want our son to be able to flirt with other dudes, you're an awful mother, all I want is the best for our gay baby."

"We don't have a gay baby," I shouted at him, moving my hands up and down really spastically to put emphases on it.

"Okay fine, we will change the subject," he said while imitating my spastic hand thing.

"Are you ADHD?" I asked, remembering the spacey look he had earlier and thinking that this was going to be the only good opportunity I would get to ask him.

"Hm, oh, ADHD, nope, but I do get asked that a lot though, I mean I am a tad bit spacey sometimes." He said, "What about you?"

"Nah, dyslexic though," I said.

"Sweet," He said in reply.

"Sweet?"

"Not sweet?"

"Not sweet."

A few more moment of silence came as we kept on walking. Not awkward silence, and not just silence either, but a silence that nearly meant something. Like even though neither of us were talking, it was like the conversation was still going on. I kind of like it, it was different.

"So how'd you get here?" He asked after our period of silence had ended, I raised my eyebrow "You know, how'd you find about Camp Half-Blood and how your mom was a Goddess and all jazz?"

I frowned, not at him, but at the question. I never really felt like delving into that subect. "Ready for a long story?" I asked, he nodded. I sighed and started, "Well first of all my dad did know about my mother being Athena and all, and did he tell me about it? No, he decided to pass off Carol, my evil stepmother, as my own mother."

"Lovely start to the start of the story, but I would be more interested on how Cinderlibby's fairy god mother got her here."

"Be patient, we're getting there," I said, "Anyway, when I was about four years old my house caught on fire. After my father and the lowlife got out, my step-mother kept trying to convince the fire fighters that no one was left in the house, even though I was still trapped in my bedroom. Finally the fire fighters did a double cheek and found me and saved my little ass. Oh and the best part, she played it cool by saying 'Oh I thought she was at her aunts house tonight, at least thats what her father told me, oh thank you for saving our little Libby, I don't know how we could repay you men.'" I said mocking her high pitch nasally voice, "And the weirdest part? My aunt lives over seven hours, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't just go their randomly, without her and my dad being 100% positive I was there, especially when I was four."

"No shit,"

"Shit," I responded, "And of course for the longest time, I just had this gut feeling that the she-wolf started the fire, but time went on, we got a new house, I started school, I met Damaris-"

"Who Damaris?" He asked.

"Another daughter of Athena, my best friend, best fighter at camp, uh, really ADHD," I said trying to find the words to describe Damaris as quickly as possible, which was nearly impossible. She was so… Damaris, no other real way to describe her besides that. She was Damaris.

"Blonde, lady abs?" he asked

"Yeah, thats her," I said and then continued on with my story, "well, yeah I met her and things for a while got better. Whenever I got mad at the bride of Frankenstein, my dad would just take me over to Damaris's, he knew me and my stepmother didn't have the best of relationships, so he usually didn't mind taking me. Anyway time passed, little four year old Libby Anderson turned into a little ten year old Libby Anderson, whose life was about to take a turn for the worst. One night when I woke up because I smelt something. Something burning. I looked out my window to see my house burning down once again, and both of my parents outside in the yard completely safe. I tried to get someones attention but no one was noticing me and the next idea was a real stupid one, but hey in near death situation there is no such thing as a stupid decision except for letting death come, that was a pretty stupid one."

"Libby Anderson had a stupid idea, who would have guess," he snarked which earned him a punch in the arm, delivered by yours truly. "Sorry, go on."

"Well, I decided to jump-"

"Out of a burning building?" He asked

"I did say it was a stupid idea, but anyway, yea I jumped and luckily something caught me on my way down."

"Get any scars from it?" He asked raising his eyebrow, "Not to be weird or anything, I was just wondering and-"

I held my hand up to shut him up, "I got burned on my shoulder blade," I said while rubbing my right shoulder, "And just by the way, it isn't weird, scars tell stories and this is one story I haven't told in quite some time." At that moment I couldn't resist staring at all the little scars on his face. Every, single one of them had a story, and for some reason I really wanted to hear every one of them. I mean not that I cared or anything, just so, you know, the date seemed like it would end sooner.

"Exactly," he said with a smile which made the little scar on the right side of lip more noticeable, "anyway back to the story."

"Right," I said quickly, "Anyway so basically the bitch did the same thing, try to convince the fire fighters no one else was in the house then I did my nice falling out of the window move and then came the whole 'Oh, Libby dear, I thought you were at that one little girls house tonight, oh thank you men so much, blah blah blah,' and then we moved again. One day I had thought of something-"

"You thought?" He asked sarcastically, I scowled at him and then held up my fist, "Sorry couldn't resist, go on."

"Well, anyway I wondered why my dad hadn't said anything, you know when my stepmother was trying to tell the fire fighters that I wasn't in the house." I paused, "So I decided just to tell him everything that I had thought, when I did this he looked as if I was speaking a different language, he assured me that their was no way she would ever set the house on fire and she was my mother and I shouldn't talk about her like that, and then my anger issues kinda came into control then and I told him that I would run away if he didn't tell me what was going on, and when he refused, I did it. I grabbed my bag I had packed months before and ran out the door and just kept running. I eventually had stopped about five miles down the road and I just sat there for a while. Finally my dad's truck came to the corner and he gestured for me to come in and I didn't move, I knew that he was just trying to take me home and I wasn't going home. So he took the keys out of the ignition and threw them out the window. I was pretty freaking shocked by this 'cause my dad had three loves in his life: me, Carol, and his truck. So I hopped in the car and he told me everything, I remember how mad I felt about it because he had hid all of this from me. After he finished I just simply nodded and told him that I promised that I would never come home again, then got out of the car and started walking again. He kept shouting at me, but I wasn't paying attention to his words, I was only thinking about getting away from him. Then I lived with Damaris and her dad for awhile and the two of us came here to camp for the summers then- uh- well long story short we both are now all-year campers." I said not wanting to tell Marcus Damaris's story, if she wanted it told, she would say it herself. That got me thinking about something: Why did I just tell Marcus my whole life story? Some parts of it took my ages to admit it to Damaris, and yet he comes along and suddenly my tongue becomes butter letting all the memories that I fight so hard to keep locked away, just slip right out. How the hell did he manage to do that?

"Did you ever feel crazy?" he asked

"What?"

"You know when you found out your mother was a Greek Goddess and there was a camp, where kids like you learn how to kill monsters."

"Well once I got here, of course not," He raised his eye brow, "what's crazier than seeing and not believing?" I asked simply.

He just nodded, like he had done the whole time when I was telling him my story, and we walked in silence but for only about a minute before he asked, "And the hair?" The way he asked it completely shocked me. When most people ask, they sound criticizing and judgmental but he didn't seem like either of those things. He just sounded curious. Nothing more to it.

"Well, blue is my dad's least favorite color, so,"

"Ah, I see," he said, "baby Anderson rebelling against papa Anderson," It truly wasn't funny but something about the way he said it and the goofy smile he was wearing it when he said it, made a small smile creep upon my face. Marcus looked over and saw my smile, and his jaw dropped. "The Great Libby Anderson smiled," he said, nearly shouting it, "You hear that world," he opened his arms up wide and started spinning in circles and somehow kept moving straight forward at the same time, "Stone Wall Anderson over here actually has more emotion than anger and sarcasm."

I let out a small laugh and asked, "The Great Libby Anderson?"

"She laughs too," He said after he stopped spinning and returned his hands to their rightful place, hanging down past his waist, "oh, world how you surprise me sometimes, next thing you know it will be raining ice cream cones."

I let out another smile because even for me, the girl who hates about everything, going outside and see the sky raining ice cream cones, would be pretty badass, I will admit. Then I noticed something. His hand. It wasn't the way it looked, it was the way I felt when I looked at it. It was like being six years old again, and going to the grocery store with your parents and seeing a box of cookies. You really want that box of cookies but you're afraid of asking your parents because you are afraid of rejection and you much rather never ask than risk being rejected because you ask. That's how I saw his hand. I could imagine me holding it so vividly. Our fingers intertwined, the way he would softly rub his thumb over my own. I so eagerly wanted to grab his hand, so eager that the only solution I had to the problem was to shove both of my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I know this isn't how Libby Anderson would usually solve this problem, but truthfully, Libby Anderson wouldn't have this problem. Right now, I truly didn't feel like Libby Anderson either, I felt like a love-sick crack head who decided to take over all my thoughts and actions. And the worst part? This didn't bother me at all.

"So what about you, how'd you figure it out?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well, like you I ran away from home, to the big apple."

"My neck of the woods, nice, but I really didn't see you as a runner, I will admit, but hey I don't slam anyone who takes rule number one seriously," he raised his eyebrow, "cardio," I reminded him simply

"Ah yes, well, I wish I had a better reason for running, like you, but nope, I was just a little twelve year old spoiled bitch, who got pissed off at my mom one day and ran away," he said.

"Wait, please don't tell me you were one of those lame guys with the guitars in Central Park trying to make money?" I asked.

"Subways actually," he corrected me.

"Oh gods thats worst," I said jokingly while doing a face-palm.

"Hey a man's gotta eat and if he has to play guitar for a bunch hobos so he can eat, thats what he'll do. Anyway, my story is pretty simple, left home 'cause I was being a little bitch, found this place, found out I was a son of Apollo and I go back to my half-sane mother during the school year." He said simply and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Why are you laughing," he asked why he himself was laughing along.

"It nothing," I said while biting my lip, "it's just, you called yourself a man and I thought was pretty funny."

"Oh and I'm the immature one," he said jokingly and then he rolled his eyes.

"Thats 'cause you _are_ the immature one."

"Prove it," he said with a smirk.

I came to a dead stop and so did he. I never realize how tall he was until I was standing right in front of him. I mean, I have always been a reasonably tall person but he towered over me so much that I had to stand on my tip toes and tilt my head pretty far back just so I could look him square in the face. After a few moments of us staring at each other, I said, keeping a straight face as much as possible, "Sixty-nine." We both stood there for a second, staring at each other, then he burst out laughing followed by me a few seconds later.

"Okay, fine," he said, brushing the last bit of laughter out of his throat after a minute or so of us both laughing like idiots, "you win."

"Nuh huh, not good enough, tell me what I won."

"Libby Anderson, you are officially more mature than me," he said, "only by like ten seconds though."

"Still ten more seconds of maturity that you don't have," I reminded him as we both started walking again. Then I realized something: I had been smiling and laughing with him. Not at him, but with him. New people never grew on me quickly, if they grew on me at all, but Marcus. Marcus had some how managed to push past the Libby Anderson that everyone else saw, to find another person, another part of me, that I usually try to keep hidden.

But, maybe, just maybe, that other part of me is another girl completely unlike the Libby Anderson that everyone knows, that lives deep, deep, _deep, _inside of me. And maybe every once in a while she'll cuts loose and does things that would totally blow some peoples minds like smiling at stupid, cornball jokes. But if you ever mention her, or anything she might has done tonight on this date, to another person, I will completely deny knowing anything about her. Got that?

We kept on walking in silence, with an essence of pure happiness surrounding us. Then the next thing I knew my hand was in Marcus's, and I knew I hadn't put it there. He purposely took it from when it wasn't guarded by my pocket anymore and moved it in the small space that was in between us. Normally I would punch a guy who tried this on me, but I didn't feel the least bit angry at him.

I looked over at him, only him to look over at me a second later. I did an over dramatic eye movement towards our hand, so I didn't have to say any say anything, because truthfully, I had no words to describe how I felt right now.

He then looked down at our hands and started rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his free hand, as he had an expression on his face that said, "Oh how'd that happen, how embarrassing."

I rolled my eyes and shifted our hands from the awkward clamped way of holding hands to the not so awkward fingers intertwined way of holding hands. I could nearly feel him smile when I did this. Then I moved over towards him so the awkward gap where hands use to hand was no longer existent. We were so close to each other that our shoulders were grazing each other as we kept on walking towards the mysterious end point but truly I didn't care about that. I was just overjoyed with our no longer awkward silence, our no longer hating each other relationship, my no longer pretending that I didn't kind of, sort of, maybe like him, and his no longer annoying-ness towards me. This truly wasn't the night I had expected, but sometimes the unexpected things in life are the best things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**But you just read my chapter**

**So review it maybe? :)**


End file.
